Time
by emilynoel11
Summary: For once, he wasn't too late.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Timeline: This is set after the first anime, but disregards the movie.

He hadn't been too late.

It had been a normal day.

Well, as normal as possible seeing as how a new Fuhrer was being named. "The first alchemist to ever sit upon the throne," they said. "Hero of the Ishbal war, finally getting his reward," they said. "The military will see a new age, a better age, under his rule," they said.

_Damn that Mustang,_ was what Ed thought of it all.

But he still came to the ceremony. He had been handpicked to say a short speech, along with six others. He was to speak last, before officially announcing the new Fuhrer.

Fuhrer Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist.

He stood patiently at attention as Havoc got up to speak, then Falman, Fuery, Breda, Al, and at last, Hawkeye.

It had been a long and arduous journey, but he had managed to return Al s body five years ago. It had been very difficult for Al at first. It had taken him almost a year to achieve a normal weight, and regain full control over his body. But Ed had been there to help him, every step of the way. When Al was fourteen, (nineteen really) against Ed s wishes, he went to Central, passed the state alchemy exam and became known as the Soul Alchemist. Ed hadn't wanted Al to join the military, to be subjugated to the horrors he might have to face if a war arose. But he also knew Al would probably do it anyway, with or without Ed's blessing, so he didn't stop him.

Since restoring Al s body, Riza had been promoted to General, Breda, Falman and Fuery to Lieutenant Colonels, and Ed, along with Havoc, had been promoted to Colonel.

Ed didn't know why he hadn't left the military a long time ago, but it had simply become a part of him. He hadn't seen himself doing anything else with his life, and days eventually turned into weeks, weeks into months, and still he didn't leave. After Al joined, he knew he belonged nowhere else.

Even though Al went to visit Winry quite often, Ed mainly stayed in Central, other than when he had to travel back for the occasional automail repair. It hurt him too much to be around Winry. A few years after the restoration of Alphonse s body, Winry and Al made their affections for one another known.

It had shocked Ed at first, but he had seen it coming. Secretly, Ed was in love with Winry, but he knew he would never be able to ruin Al's happiness in such a way, so he stayed distant. Ed knew they would wed someday. Hawkeye stepped down as she finished her speech. Ed stepped up to the podium, saluted Mustang first, then his fellow officers, and took a deep breath to begin his speech. He opened his mouth to begin, but paused as he suddenly noticed an unnatural flash of light from somewhere in the crowd. Ed knew at once what it was and who it was for.

A flash of light reflecting off metal.

He was the only one who noticed in time.

Time seemed to slow as he watched a soldier ready his gun.

He started to shout a warning, but he knew it would be too late.

Bang.

Memories flashed through his mind.

_"C'mon Al!" The boys burst through the door._

_"Mom! We're back!"_

_"Mom? MOM!" _

_A prone form lying on the floor._

_Two baskets lying, forgotten, on the floor._

_"Mom! Wake up! Please, wake up!" _

_A single teardrop on the floor._

Ed had been too late. He hadn't known about his mother s illness until there had been nothing he could do. All he had been able to do was watch her life slip through his fingers.

_"Ed, there's something wrong. Ed?"_

_"Al? Al! No, Al!" Twin shrieks as they lost a leg, a body._

_A hand reached out, trying to grasp his little brother. Their fingers briefly touched before one hand disappeared._

_A horrified scream as he saw what they had created. _

_"No! Give him back! I don't care what you take! An arm, a leg, anything! Just give him back! He's my only brother!"_

_ A stolen arm._

_A giant suit of armor._

_One transmutation circle, drawn and sealed in blood._

Ed had been too late. He hadn't been able to take his brothers hand before the Gate had stolen him. He had never forgiven himself for not being fast enough. He had never forgiven himself for talking Al into it in the first place. He had lost Al s body. He had almost lost Al s soul, because he had been too damn slow.

_"Mr. Tucker? Mr. Tucker!"_

_ Hundreds of cages, all filled with different creatures. Unique, horrendous creatures; terrible experiments in the name of science._

_Chimaeras. _

_"Mr. Tucker?"_

_"In here, boys. I said I would show you when I made another talking chimera, so come and see."_

_ A huge transmutation circle._

_A weird, ugly thing that somehow resembled a dog and something else._

_"How long ago did your wife leave you, Tucker?"_

_"2 years, why?"_

_"And how long ago did you make that talking chimaera?"_

_"About two years ago. Why?"_

_"One last question. Where are Nina and Alexander?!"_

_"This is why I really hate prodigies like you, Ed. They're too damn perceptive."_

_"He transmuted Nina and Alexander, Al!"_

_"Big bwoders?"_

_ A bloody spatter on the wall._

Ed had been too late. If he had gone back to Tucker s house sooner, maybe he could have saved her. Even when she escaped, he hadn't been quick enough getting to her. Scar had gotten there first, and he had left nothing behind.

_"No! You can t go in there!" The soldiers paid no heed to the short alchemist. They had orders to follow, and their orders were to invade Lior._

_"No! Scar! Al!"_

_ A scarred man._

_A huge transmutation circle, gouged into the earth._

_The arrays activated._

_A bright flash of eerie red light._

_A explosive suit of armor._

_A complete Philosopher s Stone._

Ed had been too late. Perhaps if he had killed Scar, or at least stopped him in time. If only he had convinced the soldiers, or Archer, not to enter the city. Thousands of lives snuffed out in an instant. Thousands of lives he could have saved.

Ed had been too late with Havoc and Fuery, as well. If he had convinced Havoc sooner to lower his gun, he wouldn't have been hurt. If he hadn't run away from Mustang's team, perhaps they wouldn't have been injured. Somehow he always hurt everyone he loved.

_A flesh, human hand on the trigger._

_A hard, metal hand blocking the barrel._

_Friends standing on both sides of the gun._

_"Don't shoot, Havoc. The bullet will rebound. You'll only be hurt in the end."_

_ An indecisive expression. _

_A huge suit of armor jumping out at them._

_A metallic clang as the bullet ricocheted off the automail as the flesh hand jumped, accidentally pulling the trigger._

_Bang._

Bang.

Bang.

Time resumed.

The bullet left the gun.

Bang.

Ed was sick of it.

Sick of being too late.

Edward Elric did not hesitate.

He threw himself in front of Roy Mustang.

He felt the fatal bullet hit him, and pain blossomed in his chest. He was thrown back by the impact, and he could feel the blood trickling down his side.  
His vision flickered, and suddenly he had only tunnel vision. A familiar face entered his line of view, belonging to one Roy Mustang. He felt pressure on the wound, bringing a fresh wave of pain. He knew, for once, it was too late for him.

He could vaguely hear Mustang talking, but it sounded very distant.

"Fullmetal, you idiot! Why would you do that?"

Ed had to clear his throat before he could speak, and he could taste the blood on his tongue.

"Sorry, Mustang. You know how I am with speeches. I don't think we're gonna have time for mine."

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, Ed. You re going to be okay. You can tell me it another day!"

"I don't think I'm gonna have another day, Mustang. Make sure you listen to Hawkeye." Ed had to stop, struggling to breath. He noticed Al standing beside Roy, looking terrified. "Al, I love you. Please don't try to bring me back." Al burst into tears.

"Damn it, Roy. Watch over Al. Make sure you rule Amestris right."

"Ed, I will. I will. You'll be there with me. Now stop talking and save your strength."

"I need to... I need to say this..." He was interrupted by another coughing fit. He knew he was dying.

"Ed, shut up! I'm the morally bankrupt Colonel with a God complex, remember? You always said you would never die before me! You always keep your promises!"

"This is one I'm gonna have to break. Sorry, Roy."

"No, Ed! Don't do this. Al needs you! I need you! Don't go, not like Hughes..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Roy. I'll always be here. I belong with alchemy. It's my life. As long as you use it, I'll always be here."

"Ed..."

"Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist. I, Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist, officially name you the Fuhrer of Amestris." He brought his hand up in a shaky salute, the only one he had ever given Mustang of his own accord.

Roy's face slowly disappeared, plunging his world into blackness.

And then he was back there. Back at the Gate.

_"Back again, alchemist boy?"_

"I'm ready. I've done everything I set out to do."

The Gate doors swung open.

_"Goodbye, Edward Elric."_

It had been the last thing he ever did, but for once he wasn't too late.


End file.
